The proposed dissertation study will examine comparable groups of children who either attended Head Start during their prekindergarten (pre-K) year or participated in some alternative type of child care arrangement. The impacts of Head Start participation on children?s social-emotional and academic competencies will be examined in the spring of children?s pre-K and kindergarten years.